mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Land Expander I (Map Game)
Land Expander I Welcome to the world of Land Expander I. It is 1450 and the 100 years war rages on. Meanwhile, the New World still remains hidden to the Western World. The Ottoman Empire claims its lands in the Balkans while in Asia, The Ming Dynasty continues. It is your job to choose a nation and raise it to glory or will you let it fall? you decide its fate. The Rules 1) No Absurd Events are aloud 2) Follow the algo's during war (will be made in the future, till then if you go to war you must explain in detail how you won/lost) 3) New World Colonies are allowed when the continents are discovered. 4) Have Fun. 5) Yearly Events will be made by me. Deal with dolit- Af 6)You must confirm a nation to play as before making a turn. 7) Turns must be at least 2 sentences minimum and for war a paragraph or greater (can be adjusted and discussed in private) 8) A new turn will be made every day around 8-10 PM EST. A turn is equivalent to one year. 9) did i say have fun already? The Map (1452) The Game 1450 The Taino's begin to develop their nation making their capital where their Cacique is, Boriqu. 200 out of the 365 days this year, had rain fall across theSaharan Desert causing the sol to be more fertile then ever before and is opened to development by many african nations. Many believe that Allah had blessed them. The Mali Empire begins to expand into Akon. Great Britain begins to lose the 100 year's war. A Swedish Sailor want's to sail beyond Greenland in search of New Land. * France: 'The French Commander La Hire is given 2,000 from the French army of 6,000 and sent south where they campaign Across Gascony eventually defeating the English in the decisive Battle of Calois and then siege Bordeaux before seizing the rest of Gascony. This loss of Gascony means the French attention is then turned towards Normandy where they and the English gather for one finial confrontation. * '''Poland-lithuania:'The polish goverment begins to slowly unifiy poland-lithuania into one entety one great catholic nation.Our diplomats also ask Byzantium for an alliance so that we can defend Constantinople and the holy citty(Mod response).We also begin improving our army and we are begin to use more Husars.We also proclaim ourself to be the defender of christianity if Constantinople falls The Byzantium fails to comply due to havy Ottoman Influence. - Adolf * '''Taino Caciquenate: '''Our nation's Cacique, Eliq Caciqana decides to send out contracts across the land for people to be paid to build villages across the nation. Maize Farms also become more prevalent and we hold a festival near the end of the year for the God of Maize.shovels and hoes become more prevalent leading to increased levels of agriculture. In Cubao, seals are hunted as food sources.Our first city is built in Boriqu on the island of Boriken. Jewelry becomes more prevalent as a section of land stumbled across by a farmer named Mateo Abran discovers a site full of plentiful riches that include gold and silver. much of the gold found here was taken to a secure location in Boriqu consisting of a large cave with a wooden door blocked by 18 warriors. One of the warriors had thought of making his spear using Silver found at the site. and it proved to be very effective in combat. By the time the people new it, new prospects were being found across the nation consisting of mostly copper and tin and smaller pockets of gold. In Boriqu an area of coastline was made to be an area for small ship building. This consisted of large rowboats mainly. In the meantime, the nation decides to take in 13,000 warriors from all over the lands stretching from Cubao and back to Boriken. A few Echeta's (Basically blacksmith's) began to start melting the copper and tin found ad by accident created Guloa (Their verson of Bronze). This causes better tools to be made and makes jobs much more efficient. A dagger is made using Bronze and begins to be found in a lot of the tools the Taino use for war. Teaching areas and worship centers begin to be built. A proto alphabet begins to be worked on. 5,300 Warriors invade Jaragua, Higuey, and Maguana. By the end of the year, the villages of Higuey and Maguana are captured after many battles of Bayaguana and Pedemales where they stood no match due to their stagnant age of development * '''Novgorod(WIP): The Lord Governor of the Novgorod Republic begins increasing the military and trade power of the republic to defend from domination by Muscowy, Tver, or other states. Several Universities are opened up and weapons begin being produced. The Lord Governor begins strengthening his hold on his land and fortifying his borders. He also begins to talk with other russian leaders about reforming the great Kievan Rus and repelling the mongols. The Republic also begins trying to open more trade and begins to distance itself from the Hanseatic League. They begin organizing expeditons in the arctic sea and to finland and Sami. A large force of 2,000 mercenaries raised by the explorers club make an expedition to Petrozavodsk and capture the collection of villages known as the capital of the Finn peoples and declare the Finns as part of the republic. Throughout the year, explorers go and visit various areas of finland and get local tribes to join in, promising them autonomy. Infrastructure is built and the collection of villages becomes more of a city. A council is formed by tribal leaders where they may meet and discuss home policy. Roads are built from Petrozavodsk to Novgorod. Guns are more widely adopted and are used in taking hostile tribes. During the winter, expeditions slowed and some tribes rebelled. Expeditions are also made into north russia where explorers contact Nenet tribes and begin founding settlements there. 1451 Another day, another meme you have until 1 AM UTC to complete your first turn ''- Adolf Coffee 6:27 UTC'' Already once a part of the Taino Caciquenate and having fear of being rampaged by skilled warrior's the tribes of Ayiti (OTL Hispaniola) submit before being brutally destroyed. In desperation, the English begin a blockade on France but a Windstorm causes a disaster destroying half of the British Fleet leaving the ships off the coast of Normandy, vulnerable. Byzantium is blockaded by the Ottoman Empire weakening their power of what is left of their former self. The sailor that wanted to search for new land finds new land that happens to be deserted in OTL Baffin Island. He returns with what he could find, back to the Sweedish King and request a fleet of ships to explore it. * Ming Dynasty: The Jingtai Emperor orders a re-establishment of bodies in the military, since the Tumu Crisis a few years ago nearly costed the entire military of China. Our population is currently 95,000,000. To make sure our navy doesn't fall while trying to maintain the Great Wall, we recruit citizens who don't have jobs to continue to repair and rebuild the wall, bringing in a total of 2,000,000 workers. With the Zhengtong Emperor having arrived home last year and with the Jingtai suspecting him of possible treason, he is taken far away and murdered. After hearing that the Zhengtong was finally murdered, the Jingtai announced that "the Mongol's had killed him!" and soon, more youthful citizens began to join the military to "get back at those Mongols". On a more diplomatic note, we ask the small states of Yugur and Shan to join us as vassal's, and in return will provide them with advanced technology and other lucrative items (Mod Response). We begin more cultural exchanges and trade with the Joseon '''and '''Dai Viet, in hopes of bettering diplomatic relations with them. the nation's agree to become vassals- Adolf *'Novgorod': More cities are built in finland and north Russia, Novgorod soldiers prepare for an offensive against Tver and eventually Muscovy to unite the former states of Kievan Rus. The Finn and Nenet tribes are allowed to join in to the republic and are given fair representation and modern technology. Novgorodian explorers begin exploring various areas of the arctic and continue to trade with Sami tribes and establish a small settlement in Svalbard. The Governor-General offers the swedish sailor to work for him and that he could make the sailor the governor of the land and give him enough ships and men to build a settlement in Baffin Island as well as explore more (Mod Response). Trading continues with states outside of the Hanseatic league as Novgorod begins making Muscovy and the other Russian states more dependent on it. The military is improved and more powerful guns are made in the universities in Novgorod. As the sailor has agreed, a large expedition is sent to Baffin Island where a small settlement is built in Frobisher Bay. Boats make contact with Naksapi people and we begin trading with them. In a mild state of desperation, the sailor agrees to this in hopes of finding more land. - Adolf * Taino Caciquenate| Taino Eprike: With the submission of many of the taino nation's of Ayiti, development begins. many huts and well-constructed villages continue to be built with paddled ships continuing to be built. Land continues to begin to be developed into farms and an area of worship is built in the capital. brick homes and wooden homes become more of the norm and a palace is being constructed by many hired Taino workers to make a huge building for the ruling family. With many of the brightest people working on an alphabet, more schools open up to teach their culture and language with a prototype alphabet and works. The first forms of mathematics are also being learned by many of the village's youth. 13,000 more warriors are organized together and are put to training using spears and bow and arrows with bronze spikes instead of stone. It appears that our great Cacica has brought our nation to its golden age and our nation's name is changed to the Taino Eprike(Taino Empire). In the meantime, we begin working together with Seminole to unite Cubao. * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth:'''We ask the Roman Empire for an alliance to defend the hollyness and we even ask them to send missionaries.Our diplomats also ask Hungary for a personal Union between our two states.(MOD RESPONSE)We also keep integrating Lithuania and the other minor states into our Kingdom.We also keep developing our coast to make a habour to have a navy strong enough to defend our coasts.We also begin to Use Hussars in our army even more.We also ask Novgerod for a alliance between our states to aid the romans to survive.(player response)' ** '''Novgorod': We are willing to make an alliance with the Commonwealth but do not know that we can actually do anything about the Roman Empire. ** PLc dip:'''We belive the best way to aid the dying roman empire is giving soldiers to fight the ottomans when they endanger the Romans. ** '''Novgorod will aid the romans. Hungary agrees to have a Personal Union in fear of the Ottomans - Adolf *'Florence:' Cosimo Medici's recent ally Francesco Sforza (the Duke of Milan), is reassured of continued friendly relations. The troublesome Florentine mercantile families (Serragli, Baroncelli, Mancini, Vespucci, Gianni) start complaining about the Medici's concentration of power in it's hands through the use of a Medici run patronage network. The response was small and quick, due to the tactical use of Medici threats of force using a small private family run army (~50 men), bought off cronies and hired thugs. The arts are promoted and the small Florentine state army is increased by 25 members. Medici money always buys friends, :-) ! 1452 Nations with no leader are expanding and declaring war. Don't ask. Ottomans begin to send in Envoys into what is left of the dying Roman Empire in order to make them join the Ottomans or seal their fate and collapse. England decides to surrender to the French and give up all their land in French Territories. The Palace of Boriqu is completed and is known as one of the Wonders of the World (once discovered by the westerners) The Mali Empire continues it's expansion into Guinea. You have until 01:00 UTC to finish your previous turn. - Adolf *'Florence:' We continue to trade with the Republic of Siena, Duchy of Milan and Elba. We keep an eye on Lucca, just in case of trouble. The arts and architecture are promoted. The fact that the Medici were bankers to the pope also contributed to their rise in the central Italian social and mercantile system. We welcome in the gente nuova. Medici money always buys friends, :-) ! *'Novgorod': We continue to use our wealth to build greater weapons and a better navy. We have taken over all of finland and nenets and are beginning to establish settlements in Sami. The improved Novgorod army makes an invasion of Vologda using 5,000 well trained men with state of the art rifles. The city is captured and the peasants are liberated to form their own councils which control the workings of the city. Our new borders are fortified to prepare for any incoming attacks from Moscow or Tver. The settlement in Frobisher Bay grows, as explorers begin exploring Hudson Bay. The Naksapi people are accidentally given blankets containing small pox and their population is almost wiped out. Settlements are built in the former places that the Naksapi inhabited. The collection of settlements is named New Novgorod. Colonization of Murmansk begins as we begin building settlements in Sami Territory. New Novgorod grows to include the southern half of Baffin Island and the top part of Quebec. We offer to form a Federation with Tver and Yaros, Tver and Yaros would have complete inner autonomy but being under the military protection but not being in charge of its foreign policy (Mod Response). they agree- Adolf *'Portugal:' We summon up 25 cavalry, 100 infantry and 50 sailors. We develop the rural economy and guard the border with Spain. A small fort is built in odeleite/. We land on the unclaimed La Palma on the Canaries and set forth some sailors, hoist the Portuguese flag over the island and claimed it for Portugal. The Guanches worship dogs, but our priest says it is sinful and will convert them to Christianity. We return 6 months later and arks them to learn Portuguese and become Christians. We have 10 cavalry, 20 infantry, 2 man-of-war ships and a small horse drawn cannon just incase they say no to being Christians.(Mod request- Do the Guanches agree to learn Portuguese and become Christian, or do they say no. If they say no, then we will fight them and hope to force their submission.)'' 'We also look south, travel down the coast to find some more and land on Brava,_Cape_Verde, Sal,_Cape_Verde and Santo_Antão,_Cape_Verde. We hoist the Portuguese flag over the empty island, drop off a few sailors over the next few days and claimed the islands for Portugal. *''Dutchy of Milan: The House of Sforza plans to make Milan one of the leading cities of the growing Italian Renaissance. We recruit 25 new infantrymen. We encorage trade and public works of sculpuring statues. We hire a https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Condottieri to secure the border with the Swiss and Venice. **''Dutchy of Milan diplomacy:'' We agree that the obligations we have with Florence mentioned last turn will be honnored. *England: they offer annexation to the Irish Minors with threat of war if they refuse (Mod Response) They also move into Scotland blockading Glasgow before amphibiously invading and taking Edinburgh before winter could set in. :what?-Adolf *'Kingdom of Norway':'' We still lay claim to our slice of Greenland, but evacuate the few survivors. Agriculturalist practice and encourage more fishing in Norway and Iceland is encouraged to do more fishing. We continue good trade with the Kalmar States. We send traders to the far south of the Sammi lands (south of the three big lakes in it on the map). We have a ship go astray, it misses Greenland, landed in https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makkovik, we meet some Inuits, re-suppled and returned to Greenland. We came the bay for Norway, but we leave no settlers and only promise to return next year, if the king wishes it. **'''Norway dip to Novgorod: We would like to be allies. (Player decide) ***'Novgorod Agrees and Is Willing to Help Settle Makkovik and Greenland in exchange for partial sovereignty over these areas (We have a colony in Baffin Island and Quebec).' ***'Norway responce- OK.' **'Norway dip to Mekleningburg :' We would like to be allies. (Mod decide) **'Norway dip to Scotland :' We would like to be allies with Scotland, or whatever is left of Scotland. We declare a protectorate over Caithness, Southerland, Ross-shire, the Isle of Sky and the Outer Hebrides and land 10 fighters and one boat in Thurso- amusing the English haven't go their first(assuming the English attack is alowed). (Mod decide) *'France: '''A French army of 3,000 Marches north and takes Normandy before uniting all the French vassal states into one large state. *'Timurid Empire''': We build up our army and begin readying for an invasion of OTL Iraq. Technological advancements are made as Timur decides to invest more into universities, culture, and technology. Guns are made better and trade continues between the east and west. Category:Land Expander I (Map Game)